Second Star to the Right
by readinginheels
Summary: When Kurt was a child, his mother would tell him wonderful stories of Peter Pan & Tinker Bell. Years later, Peter will visit Kurt and whisk him away on a magical adventure to the wonderful world of Never Land. Peter Pan!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I simply own a copy of J.M. Barrie's book and a copy of the 1953 Disney movie - Peter Pan; both of which were my inspiration for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Second Star to the Right**

"Where mommy, where?"

"Over there," she said pointing to the clear night sky, "second star to the right."

"I see it," the little boy said quietly. He leaned back into his mother's arms as they looked out his bedroom window, observing the beautiful night sky above them, scattered with hundreds of twinkling stars. Only one star, however, stood out to the mother and child.

"He really lives up there … with the lost boys?" the little boy asked.

"Yup," his mother said, wrapping her arms around his tiny waist. "With Tinker Bell & Captain Hook too, baby."

She looked down at her seven year old, eyes shining bright with wonder and excitement. She loved him at this age, where they could sit together every night on the window seat before bedtime and gaze up at the stars while she shared stories of adventures in Never Land. Kurt listening to her every word, eager to learn everything about the boy she called "Peter."

"Mommy, why does he live up there and not down here?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said thoughtfully as she snuggled her son up against her chest. "He never did tell me." Kurt let out a big yawn, his little body drooping into her arms as he tried to stay awake.

"It's time for bed my love, come on." She gently lifted the sleepy child off her lap and onto his feet. He took one more glance out the window before allowing her to guide him to his bed.

"Will I meet him one day, mommy? Do you think he will take me to Never Land too?" Kurt asked as she pulled the sheets back and he climbed into bed, lying back against the pillows.

"Of course you will baby," Elizabeth said as she pulled the blankets up to his chest and tucked him in. "All you have to do is believe … and know his real name."

"Why do we call him Peter Pan if that's not his real name?" Kurt asked sleepily rolling on his side to face his mother.

"I don't know." Elizabeth sighed, glancing down at her nearly unconscious son. "He didn't tell me that either." She smiled and bent down to kiss his chubby little cheeks and pert little nose.

"Sweet dreams of Never Land, my love," she whispered, tucking him in snugly once more. She made sure to check his nightlight before walking over to the open window.

Staring at the familiar bright star in the sky brought back memories of her many adventures in Never Land. Adventures, she wondered, if Kurt would ever get the chance to experience like she did. She glanced back at her sleeping child in bed and wished he could remain this age forever. She was pleased with how Kurt turned out - a happy and carefree child that she and her husband raised together, despite becoming parents at the tender age of 17.

It wasn't easy at first, when their families turned their backs on them, leaving them stranded and living in Burt's truck. It was only when they were married a few months later that their parents took them back in, praising them both "for doing the right thing."

In that time before Kurt was born, Elizabeth had to grow up fast - almost too fast. While preparing herself for motherhood, she almost forgot about the darling boy she spent her summer nights with. The boy with hazel eyes, dark curly hair & beautiful smile. The boy who would sing duets with her at a drop of the hat. The boy who chased fireflies with her in the Never Land fields at dusk. The boy who became her best friend & protector - until one day he could no longer be there for her.

She remembered that night when he came to her window right after Kurt was born. He was shocked to find a newborn baby in her arms and a sleeping husband in her bed.

_"You grew up!" He cried. "You promised you would never grow up!"_

He fled shortly after - their sobs nearly waking Burt up from his exhausted sleep. The next morning, she moved with her new family into a place of their own. In the beginning, she often wondered if he knew where to find her, or if he went to her childhood window every night, waiting for her to come home like he had done so many nights before. A few months after she was settled in the new home, she took Kurt to visit her parents, only to find that they turned her room into a home office. She realized then that he knew she would never be coming back. Her days of flying off to Never Land long forgotten with the new life she now lead.

She spent that night crying silently so as not to wake her sleeping baby and husband. She worried as time went on if she would forget him, like most children had. She feared her mind would turn him into nothing more than a distant legend that so many others thought he was, once they stopped believing. Her fears were put to rest the following day when she unpacked the rest of her things she brought from her parents house. He had left one final memento in her music box - the one that they spent so many hours singing and dancing to under the moonlight. She clutched it firmly to her heart, knowing it was his final plea - begging her not forget him or their time spent in Never Land. She vowed at that moment she wouldn't. She would always remember him. She would always believe.

Thus began her stories to Kurt every night, sharing the adventures of Peter, his Lost Boys and their many run-ins with Captain Hook. Every story flashing before her eyes as if she was there - as if _he _werethere. By the time Kurt could talk, he knew the entire story of his mother & Peter; knew almost every adventure and every detail about the boy whom his mother called her bestfriend. A friendship, she explained, that began with one simple promise - _to never grow up_.

Now, as Elizabeth stared at her sleeping boy, she wished more than ever he would remain a child forever. But even she knew that all great things must eventually come to an end. She knew that one day; Kurt would grow up into a fine young man, meet a dashing boy (she knew) and start a family of their own. She only hoped that he would have at least one chance to meet the boy she spoke of so fondly and to see for himself her _real_ childhood home. But in order for that to happen, she would have to come face to face with _him_ - after all these years.

But there was time.

There was plenty of time.

Kurt was only seven and most children had until their eighteenth birthday, if not sooner, before they were forced into adulthood and slowly stopped believing.

Elizabeth sighed and closed the window. She made sure to put the child safety locks in place, remembering the numerous times she found Kurt asleep on the window seat, having moved from his bed to fall asleep under the twinkling starlight. She held her hand up against the window, stroking the precious star with her finger, remembering her final promise to her beloved childhood friend.

And, as she did every night before she went to sleep, she brought her fingers up to her lips to place a gentle kiss and then back to the window where the bright star gazed down upon her. One final happy little thought and then she bid her friend a final farewell for the night - wherever he may be.

"Sweet dreams, Blaine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So here is my first attempt at writing Klaine fan fiction. Peter Pan is my favorite Disney movie in the whole wide world & after falling asleep watching the movie (for the billionth time), I had a dream of the entire movie with Klaine in the mix. Also, big thanks to Danicadaisy for offering to be my beta for this fic! So far she loves it and I hope you will too!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys ... I posted this chapter but forgot to add the disclaimer and A/N before hand. I'm still getting used to posting things on this site so please forgive me! Thank you to everyone who has alerted my little story. I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the crazy break up drama going on with our beloved do I own anything from the Peter Pan franchise seeing as how I may use a few storylines from the book and a few of the movies. I hope this is enough to cover my butt. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Growing up & Captain Crunch**

No one could have foreseen how much time Elizabeth actually had with her family. One month later, she would find herself in a doctor's office, gripping Burt's hand as the doctor gave her a grim diagnosis – stage four cancer.

Suddenly, time was running out.

In spite of her diagnosis, she went home determined to make the best of what little time she had left. She spent her days finalizing her affairs and enjoying the company of friends and family who stopped by to visit. In the evenings, she lay curled around Kurt, recounting some of her favorite stories of Peter and Never Land, until he fell asleep in her arms.

After she tucked Kurt in for the night, she would lie in bed, with Burt's arms protectively wrapped around her frail body. She would cry into his shoulder as she begged him to love and protect Kurt with everything he had, once she was gone. He nodded sadly, his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he promised to fulfill her last wish.

* * *

On the day of his mother's funeral, little Kurt stayed close to his daddy, avoiding the sad gazes of their friends and family that came to pay their last respects. He did his best not to cry, but that didn't stop the silent tears that rolled down his cheeks as they placed his mother's casket into the ground.

When his father put him to bed that night, Kurt stared up at his mother's favorite star, pretending she was there with him, holding him in her arms. He fell asleep under the twinkling starlight, wishing Peter would come with his mom, and together, they would whisk him away to Never Land. A few hours later, he woke up crying for her and Burt did everything he could to sooth his son back to sleep, knowing nothing he did would ever mend their loss.

* * *

In the years that followed, Kurt and his father did their best to move forward after Elizabeth's death, but it wasn't easy. Burt found the transition of becoming a single parent quite daunting and Kurt suddenly found himself a target for bullies at school. When Kurt came out to his father at 14, Burt couldn't really say that he was surprised. His son was different than most boys at his school to begin with. He preferred high fashion to football and a pair of sensible boots to sneakers, after all. Still, the admission from Kurt wasn't something that Burt was fully prepared for. However, he vowed to keep his promise to Elizabeth, and continued to love and accept his son, no matter what.

Carole and Finn Hudson became a lifesaver to Burt and Kurt during this time. When Finn befriended Kurt (after his brief stint on the football team) they became the best of friends. Finn often took it upon himself to protect Kurt at school, seeing as he was Captain of the football team. When the two practically became inseparable pals, Burt asked Carole on their first date.

Fast forward to a year later, the two families officially joined as one and Kurt was ecstatic to finally have a brother and stepmother. Burt was grateful to have found a woman who loved and accepted her son as if he were her own. The boys had happily spent their summer helping Burt remodel their home so that Finn and Carole could move in with them, finally living under one roof as a family.

Kurt had always shared his mother's stories of Never Land with Finn and Carole, and to Burt's surprise, they were just as eager to hear the tales of Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. Kurt was often made fun of at school because of them, but at home, where he was safe from the whispers and stares, he relived every story of Peter Pan with just as much as enthusiasm as his mother had when she shared her stories so long ago. It was a huge sense of a relief for Burt to know that Carole and Finn would help keep Elizabeth's memory alive by listening to her stories.

* * *

"Burt, I'm almost finished here. Are you ready to go?" Carole asked, hearing her husband rummaging through their chest drawers in the next room.

"Yea," he called out gruffly, "have you seen my tie? That fancy looking one that Kurt gave me for Christmas last year?"

"Yes, dear," she said as she walked into the room putting on her earrings. She sat down in front of her vanity and began to put on her lipstick. "I laid it out downstairs on the hallway table next to your jacket and coat."

"Thank you," Burt said, quickly stuffing his socks and ties back into the drawers before closing them shut. He walked over to Carole and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room.

He sighed heavily has he made his way down the stairs. Going to the local historical society meeting wasn't exactly how he planned to spend his Friday night. Neither was spending the entire weekend attending meets and greets, but with the election less than a month away, Burt knew he needed every vote that he could get. The last poll showed him in the lead by 33 percent against his opponent, some local coffee shop owner.

As he walked into the entry hall, he saw his tie and quickly put it on using the mirror above the table. He then put on his jacket – another gift from Kurt – thankful that his son had volunteered himself to be his personal stylist during his campaign.

"_Seriously dad, there is no way I'm going to let you mingle with Lima's finest in a baby blue tuxedo!"_ Kurt had said. He then spent the entire weekend giving Burt and Carole makeovers, much to Carole's delight.

Once Burt had on his jacket and straightened his tie he glanced down at the table. He frowned when he noticed the glass display case open and partially empty. Earlier that morning he brought it down from the attic and set it in the hallway so he wouldn't forget it. It was a beautiful piece of artwork & a small collection of antique jewels given to his late wife from her grandmother. After Elizabeth's passing, Burt knew the items would be passed down to Kurt when he was old enough. In the meantime, he would be presenting them tonight to the historical society as a "show and tell." In reality, he was really there to mingle with its members, since many of Lima's city council was on the committee.

"Carole, did you take the items out of the display case?"

When he didn't receive an answer, Burt sighed and started to walk up the stairs once again. However, he stopped short when he heard faint whispers coming from the living room. He turned around and slowly retreated down the stairs, frowning when he entered the room to find Finn and Rory sitting on the sofa slouching over something in Rory's lap.

Burt leaned up against the entry way and smiled fondly at the two boys. When McKinley High School became part of a foreign exchange program, Finn and Kurt repeatedly begged Burt to sign them up as a host family. After he and Carole thoroughly researched the program, they agreed. The boys were ecstatic when Irish exchange student, Rory Flanagan, showed up on their doorstep a few months later. The boys took Rory under their wing and he quickly became part of their family. Kurt and Finn treated Rory as if he was their younger brother, protectively showing him the ropes of high school in America. Rory idolized them both, taking in every word they said.

"So, this here is where Peter Pan lives?" Rory asked in his thick Irish accent.

"Yea, dude," Finn said. "He lives there with the Lost Boys, they stay in this hide out because Captain Hook can't get them there - well at least that's what Kurt says." He reached over Rory's lap to grab something that caught Burt's eye. Burt leaned in a little closer to get a better look.

"Supposedly, Captain Hook and his pirates were on the hunt to find this buried treasure, but Peter got to it first. Kurt said there was this huge fight between Peter and Hook and it ended with Peter cutting off Hook's hand and feeding it to a hungry crocodile," Finn explained tossing a large rock up in the air and catching it mindlessly.

"Wow!" Rory breathed his blue eyes wide with excitement and wonder. He lifted the item in his lap to take a closer look.

Burt's eyes widened as realized it was the missing artwork. And when he looked over at Finn, he noticed that he was tossing a small ruby diamond, which was part of the antique jewelry collection, like an old baseball.

"Boys, whatcha doing?" he asked leaning over them. Finn nearly dropped the ruby as he and Rory whipped their heads around to look at Burt – who held out his hand in an attempt to catch it.

"Whoa! Dad, you scared us!" Finn exclaimed clutching the jewel to his chest. "I was just explaining the map of Never Land to Rory," he explained, gesturing to the artwork on Rory's lap.

"Never Land?" Burt asked gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation would be heading.

"Yea, Kurt showed it to me this morning. This is the map of Never Land – where Peter Pan and Captain Hook live," Finn said. He placed the ruby on the coffee table and reached down to grab the map from Rory to show Burt.

"Peter Pan?" Burt sighed. He leaned in closer to take a look at the map.

"Yea, look at this." Finn said excitedly, pointing to the map. "There's the Lost Boys hideout and over here is Captain Hook's ships … oh and my personal favorite, Mermaid Lagoon."

"Mermaids," Rory whispered with a dreamy expression on his face. Burt looked up at Finn to catch his goofy grin and had to hold back a laugh.

Shaking his head, he gently took the map from Finn and began to delicately roll it up so he could put it back in the display case. "Listen guys, this isn't a map. This is a piece of artwork that I'm presenting tonight at the historical society along with that ruby you got there Finn."

Finn looked down at the rock he placed on the table. "Does Kurt know you're taking his map? "

"It's _not_ a map Finn and yes, I asked if I could borrow it tonight." He walked over the hallway to place the artwork back in the display case. He returned with the case in hand, glancing up at the clock to check on the time.

Finn and Rory were placing the ruby and few other jewelry items into a blue velvet bag. "What's this?" Rory asked, holding up a golden thimble.

"Huh? Oh that? That's what Peter Pan used to kiss chicks or something. That part didn't really make any sense to me," Finn explained scratching his head. He opened the bag so Rory could place the thimble inside before closing it. "Make sure you bring that home dad, Kurt will kill you if you don't."

"Yea, otherwise he won't be able to give 'em to Peter," Rory said sitting back down on the couch. Burt gave them both a disbelieving look. He knew Rory would pretty much believe anything that anyone told him, but he wished that Finn wasn't so gullible when it came to things like this.

"Guys, I already promised Kurt I would bring everything home tonight before we head out for the meet and greets. Now hand over the bag, Carole and I are running late as it is." He gestured to Finn who was still holding onto to the jewelry.

Carole walked up behind him holding her purse and coat in one hand and cash in the other. "Ok boys, here is fifty bucks for the weekend, no friends over at _anytime_. Call us if you leave the house and remember to be back by 9pm. Mrs. Ramsey next door will be checking in on all three of you each night to make sure you made curfew. I will also have my cell phone on in case of an emergency."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hummel," Rory said taking the cash from her, "it should be a fun weekend. Kurt promised to tell us more stories of Never Land."

Carole's eyes instantly light up and Burt couldn't help but groan. "Oh, did he tell you about the time Tinker Bell had to save Peter _and_ the Lost Boys from Captain Hook? That's always been my favorite!"

"Carole, come on we are going to be late. I'm sure the boys have other things planned besides listening to stories of Peter Pan and Captain Crunch."

"Captain Hook, Dad."

"Finn!"

"Ok, here!" Finn handed the bag to Burt before reaching over to grab the phone to order pizza.

Burt quickly placed the jewels next to the artwork before closing the case and setting it down. He then helped Carole into her coat before putting his own coat on. "Where is your brother anyway?"

"Right here," Kurt said as he walked up behind him, Nana following him at the heels. Burt brought his hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face.

Nana was Kurt's beloved golden retriever. A year after Elizabeth died; Burt was returning home from the shop and noticed a woman selling puppies. He figured if he could get Kurt to open up to an animal it would be a good break from the lonely, heartbroken little boy he came home to every night. So he picked out a cute little girl and brought her home to Kurt. The surprised worked – Kurt couldn't stop smiling as his brand new puppy happily licked his face. Kurt named her Nana, after his grandmother, and promptly made her a cute doggy bed from the old pillows and blankets in the garage. However, Nana's stay in the house was short lived when Burt discovered he was allergic. He considered giving her back to the lady, but couldn't bear the thought of taking away another thing that Kurt loved dearly. So Nana was banned from a majority of the house over the years; only recently allowed to sneak up at night to sleep in Kurt's room.

"Oh Carole, you look lovely!" Kurt squealed. He pushed past Burt as Carole twirled around in her dress, pleased that she passed his inspection.

"Thank you, dear. I paired those shoes you bought me last week with the dress I found at the vintage store," Carole said, quite pleased with herself. Nana brushed past Burt and made her way over to Rory, who happily gave her a pat on the head and a good scratch behind her ears.

Kurt was about to respond when Burt let out a loud sneeze. "Sweetheart, you really do look lovely but please, we need to get going," he sniffled, trying to get the dog hair off of his pant leg. "Kurt how many times to I need to remind you – that dog is to remain outside."

At that moment, the door bell rang and Nana growled. Finn got up quickly muttering something fast delivery; Rory trailing right behind him. "Let's go Nana," Burt said, grabbing her by the collar and leading her towards the newly remodeled kitchen as Kurt said good bye to Carole.

Burt opened the door leading to back patio and allowed Nana to prance out the door, her tail wagging as she went. He left the door open as he made his way down the steps, hearing Kurt coming up behind him. "Now Kurt, summer vacation is ending in two weeks. When Carole and I get back, you and I are going to sit down and talk about your plans for this coming school year," he said as he guided Nana to her dog house.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he leaned against the door frame. "My plan is to graduate this year dad," he huffed.

"And?" Burt pressed, clipping Nana's leash to her collar, ignoring her soft whine.

"And, depending on if Peter comes to get his sha –"

"Come on Kurt, we've already discussed this," Burt groaned. He turned around to look at his son, who stood still at the top of the porch steps. He never this conversation was coming; he was just hoping he could avoid it a little longer. "We agreed that you would apply to those colleges in New York."

"But dad, I can stay here another year, work at the shop and do a majority of my credits at the community college before I transfer to New York. This way Peter will still have enough time to-"

"Will just forget about Peter Pan?!" Burt cried, turning his back to Kurt. "Just stop with these stories ok? They aren't real, Kurt. Your mother only told you these fairy tales so you wouldn't get nightmares at night. Sooner or later you need to grow up and start thinking about your future, not some silly stories your mother told you when you were seven." He turned around to face Kurt once more; the sight of his son felt like a stab to his heart.

Kurt stood before him, his face completely pale and his bottom lip quivering as he fought to hold back his tears. "These _stories _are the only thing I have left of her," he said softly. "I know they mean nothing to you, but they are all I have." He let out a frustrated choke and pushed his father's hand off his shoulder when he tried to offer some comfort. "I don't want to grow up. I don't want you send me off to New York and forget about everything she's every told me. I don't want to forget her."

Kurt finally broke down and began to sob softly into his hands, trying to hide his tears from his father. Burt sighed and engulfed his son into a hug. "Kurt, I'm not trying to send you away, ok? I really don't want you to leave, but you deserve so much better than this place and you know that. I've watched you take every insult and every blow that those boys have thrown at you at school. You have one more year left with these Neanderthals and then you're free. Free from the stares, free from the threats and free from abuse Kurt. You can't honestly tell me that you want to stay here."

"No," Kurt said softly, rubbing at his swollen eyes. He knew his father had a very valid point. In the time that father was running for congress, he made every attempt to shine a light on his son's bullies, forcing the school board to protect his son in every way possible. Because of this, most of his tormentors held back on the abuse, especially when a few where caught and suspended for a few weeks. However, they still found ways to slushy Kurt & slam him into lockers when no one was looking. Kurt knew after he graduated, there would be no one to protect him from the real world – and that's what scared him the most. He knew New York would be his safe haven from Lima.

"Then go to New York, Kurt. Become the person that your mother and I always knew you were meant to be," Burt begged. "There's a whole world out there just waiting for you to discover it."

Kurt turned from his father's embrace to stare up at the shining star in the summer sky. He thought back to the night before his mother's passing, how she begged him to remember all her stories of Peter and Never Land. _"As long as you believe, Kurt, he will find you."_ She had said. But after all these years, he still had yet to meet Peter, and he was beginning to wonder if he ever would. Time was running out and he knew he couldn't wait that much longer for Peter, not when he had a chance to escape the hostile environment he currently lived in.

"You're right," Kurt said, sniffling slightly. "I know you're right, but it's just so hard to let her go, Dad. She told me to always believe in my happy ever after."

"Happy ever after is something _you_ have to make, Kurt. It's not something you just wish for," Burt said. He gently rubbed the back of his son's neck, a comforting gesture that Elizabeth had used on him as a child. It pained him to see his son like this, but they were almost to the finish line. He knew he had to do everything in his power to get Kurt out of Lima.

He watched as Kurt stood there silently, contemplating everything in his head. After a few moments of silence he finally said, "I can't promise you that I will go New York if I get accepted, Dad. But I promise you that I will try my hardest to get in.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**Author's note pt.2: **So here we get to meet the Darling family AKA the Hudmels! I added Rory to the mix because I thought he would make the perfect Michael Darling. Peter Pan & Tinker Bell will show up in the next chapter - can you guess which Glee character is Tink? As always, many thanks to my tumblr bestie Danicadaisy for being my awesome beta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I don't own Peter Pan and the wonderful world of Never Land ... that belongs to J.M Barrie ... and Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Shadow**

The boys ended up playing rounds of video games and eating massive amounts of pizza –except for Kurt. By the time Burt and Carole arrived home well after midnight, the boys were already fast asleep. As Burt took their bags down to the front door, he smiled at the sight of Carole quietly sneaking into the boys bedrooms. He knew the boys were well pass the stage where their mother would tuck them in at night, but that didn't stop Carole from doing it anyways.

She crept quietly into the bedroom that Finn and Rory shared, making sure to pull the covers back around Rory, who had a habit of kicking them to floor. She made her way across the room turning off the TV and gently prying a game controller out of Finn's hands before tucking the covers around him as well. She then quietly walked out of their room, closing the door softly behind her.

When she entered Kurt's room, Carole found her stepson snuggled comfortably under this blankets and pillows. She left an extra fifty dollars on his nightstand, along with a note stating that it may only be used in the event of an emergency. As she turned to leave, Carole noticed the window had been left wide open. She walked over to lock it shut; only to hear a sleepy mumble from Kurt asking her to leave it open _in case he comes back_. She smiled fondly at him, closing the window only slightly.

"Burt, are you sure the boys will be safe with Nana tied up outside?" Carole asked as she followed Burt down the stairs once the boys were tucked in.

"I'm sure honey," Burt assured her. "Finn always has that umbrella handy and Kurt has quite the pair of pipes on him. I'm sure if anything were to happen, the new cop across the street would be able to hear them."

"I know," Caroled sighed, picking up the remainder of her belongings by the door. "It's just that Kurt is always leaving that window wide open in case Peter comes back."

"Oh, you don't say?" Burt said sarcastically, holding the door open for his wife as she walked out. "Maybe I should just leave this unlocked so he can come in through the front door, like a civilized person," he added gruffly, closing the door behind him.

"Did you talk to Kurt about New York?" Carole asked softly, as they began walking to their car.

"Yes." Burt said, stopping in his tracks to scratch the back of his head. "He said he would try his hardest to get in, and I believe him."

"Well that's good, right?" Carole asked, walking up to fix the collar of his shirt.

"Yea," Burt sighed. "It's just … it's been this ongoing battle to drop all of this Peter Pan nonsense. It doesn't make any sense. He's old enough to know that fairy tales aren't real."

"True," Carole agreed, "but these were stories that his mother passed down to him, Burt. This is more than just him believing in fairy tales. These stories are the only vivid memories he has left of her and his childhood."

"I know. " Burt answered, walking towards the car. Carole followed silently behind him, helping him load the remainder of their things in the trunk before sitting down in the passenger seat. Burt closed the trunk before sliding into the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt and was about to start the ignition when he paused. "I'm not trying to take the memories of Elizabeth away from him," he said softly. Carole leaned forward to put her hand gently on his knee. "I just want what's best for him and I know Elizabeth would want the same. He can't stay here and continue to take this abuse from these kids. He needs to grow up and find his place in the world – his mother and I never got that chance."

"I know," Carole said, giving him a watery smile, "letting go is always the hardest part of growing up."

"Yea," Burt agreed, "but after our talk tonight I think he's finally realizing that it's time." He started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. As they sped off into the night, neither adult noticed the small bright light flying into Kurt's open window, nor the dark figure that flew directly above the roof.

* * *

Following the sight of where he last saw his fairy, Peter quickly swooped down to the nearest window to peek inside. Squinting slightly, he saw a tall, gangly boy sprawled out on a bed snoring softly into his pillow. He looked around the room some more and found another boy curled into a ball, shivering; his bed sheets discarded on the floor.

Peter sighed in annoyance when he realized there was no sign of Tinker Bell. He pushed himself from the window and flew over to the next window; one he knew very well. He held his breath as he peeked inside, his eyes falling onto the sleeping boy in bed. His pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight; his thick lashes softly fluttering against his cheeks.

"He's beautiful," Peter whispered to himself, resting his hands against the glass, wondering what it would be like to touch the boy's smooth skin.

He was quickly brought out his thoughts when he spotted a bright sparkling light hovering over the vanity in the corner.

"Tink," he muttered to himself before quietly dropping through the open window. "Tinker Bell," he whispered, keeping an eye on Kurt, "let's find what we need and get out of here."

He dared to look away from the sleeping boy for a moment to look over at Tink who was inspecting the bottles of products on Kurt's vanity. She carefully lifted one from the table to bring it over to Peter.

She was no taller than the palm of his hand; wearing only a rather tight lime green dress and her long blonde hair pulled high into a ballerina bun. She struggled as she flew over to Peter, not quite expecting the bottle to weigh her down. He chuckled softly at the sight of her; her eyes lit up with excitement. Leave it to Tink to get preoccupied while on a mission.

"Smells nice," Peter said, as Tink lifted the bottle to his nose," but come on, we need to find my shadow."

Tink quickly returned the bottle back to its original place before fluttering over to the closet, leaving a trail of twinkling pixie dust behind her.

"Good idea," Peter whispered glancing over his shoulder to make sure Kurt was still asleep. He slowly opened the door and walked in, Tink right behind him. "Ok," he said, "you look up top and I'll look down here." Tinker Bell quickly flew to the top shelf; her golden glow lighting up the entire closet.

After a few minutes of searching, Tinker Bell called for Peter's attention. "Did you find it?" he asked. He watched as Tink dragged a basket closer to the edge of the shelf and dropped the contents on his head.

"Tink!" he cried, trying to shield himself. He felt soft fabric fall on his shoulders and over his head. He pulled the fabric off to inspect it. "Scarves?" he asked, frowning in confusion. He looked up at Tink, who sat on the edge of the shelf, rolling in laughter. The sound of soft tinkling bells filling the closet.

"Ha. Ha," Peter huffed, but he couldn't stop his lips from curling up into a smile. "You got me," he laughed. He quickly picked up the scarves and placed them back in the basket. He noticed one of the scarves had fallen hear the closet door. He went to pick it up when the scarf jumped out of his reach.

His shadow!

Peter hastily dropped the basket of scarves and flew out the closet, slamming the door shut in his haste, forgetting Tinker Bell was still inside.

He chased his shadow up against the wall and across the ceiling. Just before his shadow made a last second attempt to jump out the window, he caught it and tackled it to the ground. He was just about to dance in victory when he heard a soft rustling behind him.

"It's you." He heard a voice whisper.

He froze.

* * *

In a panic, Tink furiously tried to open the door as Peter flew around the room chasing his shadow. She tried to jiggle the door handle loose and use her entire body to twist the knob – but it was useless, she was much too small to do anything. Twinkling in frustration, she slid down to the floor, closing her eyes and willing the door to magically open.

"It's you," a voice said softly on the other side of the door.

Tink's eyes snapped open and she flew up to the door knob to glance out through the keyhole. The boy was awake and he was staring right at Peter, who seemed to be frozen in place; his heart beating frantically his chest.

Peter was in danger.

Tink flew in the air, frantically tossing things around the small room, tying to find another way out of the closet.

* * *

Finn woke up mid-snore when a particular loud crash woke him from his sleep. He rolled over to his side, in an attempt to fall back asleep when he heard another thud against the wall. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as he looked over at Rory, who was curled tightly around his pillows.

For a moment, he thought he was dreaming, but then he clearly heard another thud against the wall. He looked over in the direction of Kurt's room, and he could vaguely make out two voices talking to each other.

"No, wait! Please!" Kurt's muffled voice came through the walls. Finn bolted up right, _there was a robber in the house. _He quickly leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a rather large umbrella. He then quietly pulled his blankets off of him and tip toed across the room to Rory.

There was another thud coming from the wall and Finn shuddered at the thought that Kurt was trying to fight off his attacker. "Rory!" he whispered, shaking the boy awake.

"Wasss issss it?" Rory said sleepily, pushing himself up on his elbows. Finn hastily clamped a hand on his mouth when he heard another loud thud. Rory's eye's shot open, wide as saucers.

"Shh, there's a robber in the house and he's in Kurt's room," Finn explained. "Do you have that baseball bat I gave you?" Rory nodded slowly and reached over to grab the bat next to bed when Finn released his hold on him. "Alright, come on. If anything happens – run next door for help."

As soon as Rory jumped out of bed, both boys tip toed their way to the door.

* * *

Kurt stared wide eyed at the boy standing in front of him. He wore dark green tights as if they were a second layer of skin; his short sleeve tunic insinuated his slightly muscular arms and a cap covered his dark brown curls. He was breathtaking. "It's you," Kurt said in amazement, "It's really you."

Peter remained paralyzed in fear. He tried to find the courage to say something – anything – to the boy, but all that came out was a blubbering mess. He knew this day would come, he knew he was destined to formally meet Kurt, but he never would have thought their first meeting would be like this. He suddenly found himself lost in Kurt's warm blue eyes, shining brightly in the moonlight. He quickly shook his head, mentally chastising himself for losing focus. "Who are you?" he asked, sticking to the protocol he used every time he visited a new house. He immediately regretted his words when Kurt's face fell and he took a few steps back, self consciously wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm – I'm Kurt Hummel," he said, sitting down on his bed, clearly hurt.

At that moment Peter wanted nothing more than to comfort the poor boy, wishing he could read his thoughts. "I'm Peter Pan," he introduced himself, "I'm sorry to have woken you. I came here to retrieve my shadow."

"Oh, well it seems you found it," Kurt said softly, gesturing to the shadow Peter held tightly in his hand.

What was he doing? He shouldn't have come here looking for his shadow; he shouldn't have come here at all. This wasn't how he planned on meeting Kurt for the first time. "I – I'm sorry," Peter apologized, "I shouldn't be here. I'll leave now." He turned towards the open window, vaguely wondering where Tinker Bell had flown off too. Usually she helped deflect these situations by distracting the other while Peter made his escape.

"No wait. Please!" Kurt cried; his voice panic and almost desperate. He jumped off his bed, ran over to Peter and latched onto his arm without so much of a second thought. "Please don't go, Blaine."

Peter froze once again. No one had called him by his real name in years. He slowly turned around to face the boy who still held on to his arm. "You know my name," he said.

"Yes," Kurt confessed, his tear filled eyes looking into Peter's bright hazel ones. He cautiously let go of Peter's arm; the other boy immediately missing the warmth of his touch. "My mother was Elizabeth and she told me all about your adventures in Never Land," he said, attempting a weak smile.

Peter closed his eyes as a wave of memories flooded his mind of his best friend: the flights to Never Land at midnight, exploring the island throughout the day, and singing and dancing in the fields at dusk. He remembered her bright blue eyes filled with wonder and excitement, and the way her wavy chestnut hair fluttered in the air as she flew around in the starlit sky. It was like she was still there with him.

He opened his eyes and looked directly at Kurt. He took in his blue silk pajamas and rumpled hair, sticking out in every direction. In the moonlight, he noticed a light dusting of freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. Without even thinking, Peter stepped closer and brought his hand to Kurt's face, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "You look just like her," he whispered.

Before Kurt could answer, his door was pushed open and two figures jumped inside.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Many thanks to everyone who has alerted this little story! A big heartfelt thank you to Kenny & for being the first to review - It made my day to read your kind reviews! Thanks so much!

Special thanks again to my amazing beta, danicadaisy! She runs a wonderful tumblr blog rec'ing daily Klaine fics - 361 fic recs as of today! Stop on by to her blog and check out other stories while you're waiting for this story to update!

Stay tuned! Up next, the boys take flight! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I don't own Peter Pan or the wonderful world of Never Land. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Happy Little Thoughts **

As the lights flicked on, Kurt whirled around to see Finn barging into his room with Rory right on his heels. "Get away from him!" Finn screamed, lunging towards Peter with his umbrella. Rory ran up beside him, holding his baseball bat high above his head, screaming something that sounded like a warrior's cry for battle.

Peter immediately backed up towards the window, holding his hands out in surrender. "Wait!" Kurt cried. He frantically jumped in front of Peter reaching out for his hand, fearing that the boy would fly off into the night.

Finn, looking at Kurt like he was crazy, took the opportunity to grab Kurt by the collar of his pajama shirt, yanking him away from the intruder. Surprised by the sudden movement, Kurt tripped on his own feet and stumbled back to the floor with a painful gasp.

The second Kurt was pulled back, Peter reached out to try and catch him before he fell; his shadow completely discarded on the floor. "No!" Finn screamed, pointing the umbrella at Peter, stopping the boy in his tracks. "Don't. Move." Finn warned, staring directly into Peter's eyes. "Rory, take Kurt downstairs and call the police. I'll hold this guy off until they get here."

"Stop!" Kurt snapped, reaching over to grip onto Finn's leg. "It's Peter. He isn't going to hurt me."

"Who?" Finn screamed again, clearly high on adrenaline.

"Peter Pan?" Rory asked scratching his head, his bat now hanging limply in his hand.

"The one and only," Peter answered flying up to the ceiling.

"Holy shit," Finn gasped, dropping his umbrella as he and Rory backed up against the wall.

Peter quickly flew back down to where Kurt lay on the floor. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, kneeling down beside the other boy.

"Yes," Kurt answered breathlessly, staring into the other boy's concern hazel eyes. He took Peter's extended hand and allowed the other boy to help him up. He quickly brushed off his pajamas in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Ohmygod. You flew. You're real." Finn blabbered, his eyes wide as saucers. "I-I thought you were a robber."

"Of course he's real," Kurt huffed. He turned to Peter looking apologetic. "Please forgive my stepbrother. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Peter laughed, looking over at the two stunned boys. "It takes more than an umbrella to hurt me."

"Oh good," Kurt said with a sigh of relief.

"I thought he'd be taller," Rory whispered not so quietly to Finn; his eyes fixated on Peter.

"Rory!" Kurt hissed, glaring at him.

Peter only chuckled as he gently guided Kurt to sit down on his bed. "It's ok. Actually, you tend to get more flight when you're smaller," he said smiling at Kurt.

Kurt faked a small cough in an effort to hide the growing blush in his cheeks. _Why was he even blushing? _"So," he began, "you came for your shadow?"

"Oh, yes I did." Peter said, remembering his shadow. He quickly flew to the corner of the room to retrieve it. He then flew back over to Kurt and sat down next him, pulling out a bar of soap. He brought up is leg and began to rub the soap on his foot.

"You can't put your shadow on with soap, Peter." Kurt giggled, taking the bar of soap out of Peter's hand. "It needs to be sewn on. I can do that for you if you'd like."

"Please." Peter answered softly, trying to tear his eyes from Kurt's.

Kurt nodded and walked over to his vanity to retrieve his sewing kit. When he returned, Peter was floating slightly over Kurt's bed. "This may hurt a little," Kurt warned, threading the needle.

"That's fine," Peter said, stretching his arms, "I trust you."

Kurt took the shadow from Peter and held it in place. "I'm glad you came back," he said, quickly sewing the shadow onto Peter's foot. "I held on to it all this time because I knew you would come back. I hope it isn't too rumpled, maybe I can iron it when we're done," he said thoughtfully.

Peter smiled as Kurt continued on to his other foot. He resisted the urge to reach down and card his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I can't believe you're real," Finn blurted out, still in shock. "I knew Kurt liked telling stories but I thought they were just stories."

"That's why I came back," Peter said explained, "Well, besides my shadow. I come by every now and then to listen to Kurt's stories and then I return home to tell them to the Lost Boys."

"The Lost Boys?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yup," Peter grinned, "they really enjoy Kurt's stories as well."

"Alright, I'm finished," Kurt said as he picked up his sewing kit, "Go ahead and test it out." Peter flew over the wall, testing out his shadow until it was behaving properly.

When everything seemed to be in order, Peter turned to Kurt with grateful eyes. "Thank you," he said, "I've been waiting a long to get my shadow back. Thank you for keeping it safe for me."

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled. "I'm just glad that you finally came to get it. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you so I could return it to you."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Next year I'll be moving to New York," Kurt explained. "I wasn't sure if you'd be able find me once I left for college ... once I grew up."

Peter gasped softly in surprise. _Moving away? _The last time Elizabeth moved away he never saw her again and now Kurt was moving away. He knew he waited too long to come for Kurt and now he was going out into the world to become an adult. He couldn't let that happen, especially now that he finally met Kurt. _He couldn't lose him._

Peter shook his head, quickly clearing his thoughts. "No," he said sharply. He reached for Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the window, "Come on."

"W-where are we going?" Kurt asked, following Peter and grasping his hand tightly in his.

"To Never Land, "Peter said, pushing the windows wide open, "you'll never have to grow up there."

Kurt froze mid step, his hand becoming dead weight in Peter's warm grasp. "Never Land?" he whispered.

"No!" Finn cried, finally coming out his dazed state. "Kurt, you can't leave. What about your dad and Carole? What about us? Think about New York, Kurt. You just can't leave." He reached over to pull Kurt out of Peter's grasp, but Peter wouldn't loosen his grip. "Let him go," he snapped.

"No." Peter said flatly, staring Finn down.

"Stop," Kurt said suddenly, pulling his arms free from both boys. He turned away from them, wrapping an arm around himself while nervously chewing on his other thumb. Sensing Kurt's distress, Peter stepped forward to offer comfort, but Finn snapped out his arm, preventing him from doing so. Sighing in defeat, they waited in silence as Kurt tried to make sense of the war going on in his head. Peter vaguely wondered if he could get away with punching Finn in the face and throwing Kurt over his shoulder before flying out the window.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Kurt finally turned around to address both boys. "Finn," he said quietly, stepping towards his stepbrother, "I have to do this." Finn opened his mouth to protest but Kurt continued to speak before he could. "I'm not going away forever but this is something that I have always dreamed of. Please let me do this."

Finn stared at Kurt for moment taking in his brother's pleading eyes. Deep down, he knew he had to let Kurt do this. After all the times he caught Kurt crying to Peter when he didn't think anyone was listening; he knew he couldn't keep him from going. It was his mother's dying wish after all, for her son to embark on the same adventure she did so many years ago. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth, glaring at Peter, who smiled smugly. Kurt squealed in delight and reached over to hug him but Finn cut him off. "But you're not going alone – Rory and I are going with you."

"What?" Peter exclaimed.

"We are?!" Rory asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Oh, of course!" Kurt exclaimed happily. "I can't believe we're going to this! Oh, Never Land! We should change into our regular clothes, there is no way I'm flying around in these pa-"

"I am not taking them along," Peter said stiffly. He braced himself as the taller teen began to stalk towards him glaring angrily.

"No, Finn!" Kurt cried out in surprise.

"Listen here, you little elf," Finn growled pointing his finger right into Peter's chest. "You either take us with you or you don't take him at all. And if you even try to take him without us, so help me I will pound you and your shadow into the ground. Got it?" Finn snapped now towering over the curly head boy.

Before Peter could answer, the closet door burst open and a shimmering red light burst out from the darkness. It quickly flew up towards Finn, darting around his head twinkling in fury.

"Get it off!" Finn screamed stepping away from Peter and trying to swat whatever it was buzzing around his head.

"Tink!" Peter called. He quickly flew over and snatched Tinker Bell in his cap before Finn could swat her to the ground like a tennis ball.

"What the hell was that?" Finn panted.

"Tinker Bell," Peter answered. He flew over to the furthest corner from Finn and gently peered into his cap. "Are you ok, Tink?" He asked worriedly. The tiny pixie sat inside with her legs stretched out in front, her arms cross angrily over her chest and her ice blue eyes standing out against her dark scarlet glow. She twinkled hotly her frustrations to Peter, her face distorted into a scowl. "I'm really sorry, Tink." Peter apologized. "I didn't mean to lock you in the closet but there is no need to worry, I've got everything under control."

"Tinker Bell?" A voice asked softly. Peter looked up from Tink to see Kurt slowly stepping towards him, his eyes staring at his cap.

"Yes," Peter answered. He glanced down at his fairy and was relieved to see her changing back to her normal golden hue. "Would you like to meet her?"

Kurt nodded his head silently, his eyes wide with excitement. He stopped right in front of Peter and peaked inside when Peter opened his cap for him to take a look.

"Kurt Hummel, this is Tinker Bell. Tink, this is Kurt," Peter smiled introducing them to each other.

"A fairy," Kurt breathed in amazement.

"A pixie!" Rory exclaimed suddenly standing next to Kurt. He slightly nudged him out of the way to get a better look.

"Firefly from hell," Finn muttered under his breath, keeping his distance.

Tink flew up slowly to greet the boys, gripping the rim of the cap as she cautiously inspected Kurt and Rory. She hesitantly glanced up at Peter, looking for some sort of reassurance that the boys wouldn't harm her.

"It's ok, Tink. They won't hurt you," Peter assured her.

She flew out of the cap and paused right in front of Kurt's face. She stared at him in deep thought; his bangs brushing back slightly from the fluttering of her wings. She then turned her attention back to Peter, tinkling something softly to him.

"Yes, he does," Peter smiled fondly. "That's because he is her son."

Tinker Bell tinkled happily in reply as she fluttered closer to Kurt and landed softly on his shoulder. She walked over to the crook of his neck and hugged him, causing Kurt to gasp softly.

"Tink and your mother were really good friends," Peter explained, answering the look of confusion Kurt gave him.

Eventually, Tinker Bell pulled back from Kurt and flew over to Rory. "Wow," he smiled dreamily, staring into her bright blue eyes, "she's the most beautiful pixie I've ever seen in my life." Peter grinned as Tink turned an interesting shade of pink and flew closer to Rory to kiss him softy on the nose.

"What is she saying?" Finn asked from his spot by the door, earning a scathing remark from Tink.

"She thinks you're a big ugly giant," Peter laughed. Tinker Bell fell into a fit of laughter as well, almost falling off Rory's shoulder.

"Whatever," Finn grumbled, "You're still not flying off with him, Kurt. I don't trust him."

"Peter, can they please come along? Please?" Kurt begged. Peter knew there was no way that he would ever be able to resist the small pout that Kurt gave him. He reluctantly nodded his head.

Kurt's pout vanished in an instant and was replaced with a beautiful smile. Peter mentally thought that he would do anything for Kurt as long as he could see that smile every single day.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening!" Kurt squealed, wandering around his room and pulling out clothes to pack. "We need to change and pack quickly you guys; I don't want to waste another minute." Rory practically ran out of the room with Finn reluctantly following behind him. Tinker Bell stayed behind to help Kurt pack by dropping each of the bottled products she discovered into Kurt's backpack.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were all waiting on Kurt to come out of his bathroom. "So how are we getting to Never Land anyway?" Finn asked gruffly.

"Fly, of course," Peter answered, sitting on top of a chair.

"Fly?" Rory asked excitedly, cradling Tinker Bell in his hand.

"It's easy," Peter answered, waving his hand dismissively.

"I'm ready," Kurt called, walking out of the restroom. Peter nearly fell off the chair at the sight of him. Kurt wore a plain white V-neck shirt that fit snugly around his arms and chest, and a pair of skinny blue jeans, which looked comfortable, but hugged his slim thighs rather nicely. Gone was the rather adorable bed head and instead his hair was styled to perfection. "Are you guys ready to go?" Kurt asked, completely oblivious to Peter's wandering eyes.

"Yes," Rory answered in his thick accent, "Peter was just 'bout to show us how to fly."

"Um, yes," Peter answered in a daze. It took him a moment before he realized that Kurt was standing next to him with a look of concern in his eyes, asking if he was ok. "Yes, sorry." Peter quickly apologized. He flew up to the top of Kurt's bedpost in an attempt to quickly clear his head. "The trick to flying is to think of a wonderful thought."

"Any happy little thought?" Rory asked.

"Like a huge discount sale at Marc Jacobs?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh!" Peter answered.

"Or say, eating the entire turkey at Thanksgiving?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Yup, just watch me now. Here I go!" Peter said as he leaped into the air and flew in circles around the chandelier. He smiled at the gasps of amazement he heard below from the boys. He landed on the bed once again, extending his hand to Kurt, "Now you try," he said.

"I'll think of a mermaid lagoon," Kurt sighed happily, "underneath a magic moon."

"I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave," Finn said with a goofy grin.

"I think I'll be an Indian brave," Rory said standing between them.

"Alright, grab hands and get ready," Peter said, linking his own hands with Kurt and Finn. "One, two, three!" Peter practically catapulted the three boys into the air, each flying only for a moment below falling face first to floor.

As Peter looked down in confusion, Tinker Bell laughed so hard she fell off her spot on the bedpost and fell ungracefully onto the bed. "Tink," he scolded lightly, flying back down to the boys, who were slowly picking themselves up off the floor. "Hmm, that's unusual. I wonder why it didn't work," Peter said mostly to himself. "All it takes is faith and trust ... oh, and a little bit of dust!"

"Dust?" Finn asked warily, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

At the mention of "dust" Tink leaped off the bed and flew as fast as she could to the window. However, she was no match for Peter, who caught her easily and brought her over to where the boys were standing. He lifted Tinker Bell up by her wings so that she was dangling just above their heads. "Hold still," he warned the boys before lightly shaking Tink. A light dusting of golden shimmer fell onto their heads and shoulders before disappearing all together.

"There we go," Peter said after a moment. He released Tink, who flew quickly to the bed once more turning red once again. "Ok, let's try this again, shall we? Just think of whatever makes you happy."

Kurt closed his eyes and thought of his mother. He remembered the nights he would fall asleep in her arms under the starlit sky and the scent of lavender and vanilla when he would breathe her in. He smiled to himself as he vaguely remembered the memory of soft lips on his forehead just before he drifted off to sleep.

When he opened his eyes he was at eye level with the chandelier. Below him, he saw his bed and furniture scattered around the room. He looked to his right to see Finn and Rory floating mid air as well. _They were flying._

"Oh my gosh," Kurt gasped. He quickly lost his train of thought and suddenly felt himself falling forward to the ground. He snapped his eyes shut and braced himself for the impact. But it never came. Instead, an arm wrapped protectively around his waist and a hand linked itself gently in between his own. He slowly felt himself balance up right.

"I've got you," a voice whispered in his ear. Kurt snapped his eyes open and turned his head to the right to come face to face with Peter. A shiver ran up Kurt's spine as he stared directly into Peter's warm hazel eyes.

"T-th-thank you," Kurt stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Peter thought his heart was about to explode out of his chest at that moment. His lips were mere inches away from Kurt's and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and taste the other boy. He felt Kurt's hand wrap around the arm he had around his waist, making Peter almost melt at the touch.

A loud thud knocked both boys out of their trace. "Ouch!" Finn yelped rubbing the top of his head from where he slammed it against the ceiling.

"You need to get horizontal once you're air borne," Peter smirked as Finn shot him an angry glare. He reluctantly let go of Kurt as he wiggled out of his arms and kicked his way up to the ceiling.

"We're flying!" Kurt exclaimed, flying away from Peter. He shook his head trying to clear his mind as he avoided Peter's gaze, which only made him blush harder. _What the heck just happened? _

Peter chuckled at the site of all them. They weren't nearly as graceful as he was but they were flying. Finn was somersaulting mid air attempting to gain his balance, while Rory was doggie paddling swiftly around the room. Kurt for the most part seemed to be the only one who caught on fairly quickly.

After a few flying lessons, the boys were deemed good enough to fly by Peter. They quickly collected their backpacks and walked up towards the window.

"Ok, this is it," Kurt whispered quietly, his nerves suddenly getting the best of him.

"Let's do this!" Rory yelled, not nervous at all.

"All right guys, follow my lead and don't stray off too far. We don't want to be seen by others," Peter warned. "Tink, stay behind us in case someone starts to drift off." Tinker Bell raised her tiny hand in salute and flew over the boys once more sprinkling another layer of pixie dust on each of them.

"Alright guys, here we go!" Peter leaped out the window and flew out to the side of house. After a deep breath, Kurt flew out the window. Finn followed shortly after and paused for Rory, who practically canon balled out the window. Tink was the last to leave, closing the window behind her as they flew off into the starlit sky.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update last week! I try to update this fic on Tuesday nights but I just didn't have enough down time to sit down and write this chapter. Big thank you to my beta, Danicadaisy!

Thanks again to every one who has taken the time to read this, especially to those who have left sweet reviews!

Cassie: I'm so happy you're enjoying this story! I looked & looked for Peter Pan/Klaine way back when I first discovered Klaine fics, but I could never find any. So I figured I'd write my own. As for the Lost Boys ... all will be answered next chapter. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. Nor do I own anything from Peter Pan. However, on my last to Disneyland I managed to get on the ride 15 times. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Never Land **

As they flew into the night, Kurt was certain this was the most exhilarating thing he had ever done in his life. Despite the fact he could fall to his death at any given moment, he was more concerned about his appearance, knowing the blasting breeze was wreaking havoc on his hair. Hearing laughter behind him, he looked over his shoulder to find Finn and Rory flying in loops, with Tinker Bell flying in the distance behind them.

Smiling, Kurt returned his attention ahead of him and noticed Peter soaring higher and higher into the giant clouds above them. Peter had insisted flying within the clouds would keep everyone hidden from plain view. Kurt quickly followed his lead, watching in fascination as the city lights below him blurred into a foggy haze.

After what seemed like hours, Peter led them to the rooftop of the highest skyscraper he could find. "That's it right there," Peter said as the other boys tried to catch their breaths. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He pointed to a single star shining brightly next to the stars of the Milky Way.

"Wow," Finn breathed. He couldn't believe how close they were to the giant constellations in the sky. It was almost as if he could reach up and touch the stars with his fingers.

"Ready?" Peter asked, turning to look directly at Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head mutely, suddenly feeling his nerves get the better of him. He turned to his step brother and held out his hand. Finn stared at him for a moment, silently asking if this was something he really wanted to do. When Kurt gave him a nervous smile, Finn took his hand and linked his other hand with Rory's. "We're ready," Kurt said holding out his free hand to Peter.

Peter smiled and took Kurt's hand in his. "Hold on tight," he said before launching them into the air. Kurt clung tightly to Peter's hand and closed his eyes as the boy flew them directly into outer space. As Peter flew higher into the sky he gained speed, and when Kurt opened his eyes, his surroundings were nothing but a blur. Panic struck when he became lightheaded and found it difficult to catch his breath. He turned his head to the side to find Finn and Rory having difficulties as well.

Kurt felt his hand slipping from Peter's grip and was about to cry out for help when suddenly the night sky parted into a blinding white light and he felt like he was floating once again. He panicked when he realized we wasn't holding on to anyone and whipped his head around to check on Finn and Rory, only to find himself surrounded by a bright blue sky.

"We're here," Peter said flying up next to Kurt, "everyone ok?" Kurt looked to Finn and Rory who merely nodded their heads, still trying grasp what just happened. "Stay close in case we run into … some trouble." Peter said before flying down to land on a large cloud. Trying to contain their excitement, the boys quickly followed Peter until they landed safely; Tinker Bell caught up with them landing swiftly on Peter's shoulder.

"Wow," Rory said in awe, kneeling down on his knees to stare at the large island in front of them.

"It's what I'd always imagined it to be." Kurt said breathlessly. Peter chuckled softly and offered his hand. Kurt blushed but accepted his hand, cautiously walking closer to the edge of the cloud to get a closer look. "Look Finn," he said, pulling on the sleeve of his stepbrother's shirt, "there's Mermaid Lagoon!" He pointed to a small cove on the right side of the island that was surrounds by coral reef.

Finn turned his attention away from the two boys holding hands and looked in the direction that Kurt was pointing. "That's awesome! Oh hey, look, there's the Indian camp!" He said pointing to the top of the island where tiny teepees were lined up in circle formations.

"Oh look, pirates!" Rory said excitedly pointing just below them. At that moment a loud explosion echoed in the sky and a large explosion of dark smoke came from the tiny ship sailing in the cove.

"Look out!" Peter yelled. He quickly pushed Finn into Rory as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him back in the opposite direction; just in time to avoid a giant cannon ball shooting directly through the cloud.

"Finn!" Kurt cried out from under Peter, who was using his body to shield Kurt.

"What was that?" Finn screamed as he and Rory scrambled to get back on their feet.

Peter quickly helped Kurt to his feet and pulled him over to the other boys. "Tink! Take the boys to the island and get them settled with the rest of the boys. I'll stay here and distract Sue."

"Sue?" Rory asked as another canon exploded into the sky.

"Peter!" Kurt cried. They couldn't just leave him alone in the face of danger. Surely there was something they could do to help.

"Don't worry about me, Kurt!" Peter yelled, flying into the air and dodging the cannon ball. "Go now, hurry!"

"Come on!" Finn yelled, yanking Kurt towards him. Tinker Bell zipped past them descending quickly towards the island. The three boys frantically jumped in the air and followed suit.

"Tinker Bell, wait!" Kurt cried, doing his best to catch up with her. He looked over his shoulder to see Finn and Rory trailing behind him and another cannon soaring into the clouds. "Tinker Bell!" he cried one more time, but it was no use, the fairy had already disappeared into the forest, leaving behind a faint shimmering trail of pixie dust.

By the time the boys made it into the forest, Tinker Bell's trail had completely disappeared. "Tinker Bell!" Kurt called for the millionth time. He slowly flew just below the tree tops, searching for any sign of the small fairy. He could hear Finn and Rory calling out her name in the distance. He sighed and continued to fly around the forest, wondering if Peter was able to escape, now that the cannons no longer echoed in the air.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a faint rustling in the bushes below him. "Tink?" he called once again. He slowly began to descend closer to the ground to investigate when an arrow zipped past him, just narrowly missing his head. Before he could even comprehend what just happened, an onslaught of rocks soared from the trees hitting him directly.

Surprised, Kurt leaned back as he brought his arms up to shield himself, only to lose his balance and fall back completely. He screamed as he fell from the sky, frantically reaching out for anything he could grab on to. Closing his eyes tight, he expected the impact of hitting the ground, but he didn't. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and suddenly Kurt felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes to find himself in Peter's arms.

"I've got you," Peter whispered as he slowly lowered them both to the ground. Once he landed, he quickly took off Kurt's backpack, sat him down in his lap and cradled the shaking boy in his arms.

"I don't … don't know what happened," Kurt said trying to catch his breath. "Tinker Bell was too fast … I couldn't catch up. I was looking for her." He buried his head in the crook of Peter's shoulder shivering with adrenaline and fear.

Out of nowhere, Tinker Bell appeared on Kurt's shoulder trying to offer comfort.

"Where were you?" Peter snapped as he shifted Kurt in his arms.

Tinker Bell stepped back hesitantly, hanging her head in shame as she tried to offer an explanation. She didn't realize the boys weren't behind her until it was too late.

"No, I gave you orders Tink and you practically left him for dead!" Peter roared, stopping only when Kurt winced in pain from his shoulder. Tinker Bell flew up to inspect the injury, but Peter quickly held up his hand, preventing her from doing so.

"Don't touch him," Peter snapped, clutching Kurt closer to him, "I can't believe you let this happen. You should be banned from this island. Go!"

Tinker Bell stared at Peter in complete shock. He had never spoken to her with such anger. Before he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks, she quickly flew away, leaving behind a light trail of pixie dust.

"No, please," Kurt called out hoarsely, reaching out for Tinker Bell. "Don't punish her."

"Shh. It's ok, I've got you," Peter soothed, breathing out a heavy sigh. In the distance, he could hear footsteps running in their direction.

"Kurt!" Finn cried as he and Rory came rushing through the bushes. He shrugged off his own backpack as he knelt down next to the other two boys, inspecting Kurt for any injuries. "What happened? We heard you scream. Are you ok?"

"Who did this to you?" Rory asked, noticing a large bruise blooming on Kurt's upper arm.

"I was looking for Tinker Bell and something just attacked me," Kurt answered weakly, hissing in pain when Finn gently rubbed his thumb over the bruise.

"Blaine?" a voice called from behind. All four boys turned around to find themselves staring at another boy with a Mohawk hairstyle and wearing hideous animal print pajamas.

"Puck," Blaine said in a surprised tone. He quickly helped Kurt stand up and walked over the other boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Target practice with the boys. Who are they?" Puck asked gesturing to other boys.

"Um, this is Kurt, Finn and Rory," Peter explained, running his hand nervously through his curls. "I brought them to the island to - "

"Hold up," Puck interrupted, "you actually brought _him_?"

"You!" Finn roared, running up towards Puck. "You shot down Kurt!" He pointed to the wooden bow Puck held in his hand.

Puck shoved Blaine aside and brought his bow up for shooting. "Slow down Big Bird," he said aiming the arrow directly at Finn, who stopped in his tracks.

"Finn!" Kurt screamed, trying to break out of Rory's hold.

"Stop!" Peter yelled, stepping out in front of Finn. "Puck put down your weapon. These are civilians … you know the rules."

"Funny you say that, Blaine, because you know the rules too and I don't remember you saying anything about bringing company back to the island," Puck snapped bringing down his bow.

"Why is he calling you Blaine?" Rory asked confused.

"Because that's his real name," Kurt supplied, keeping his eyes glued on Puck.

"What?!" Finn shrieked, causing Puck to bring up his bow once again. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going here?" He demanded.

"Yeah, Blaine. You have a lot of explaining to do." Puck sassed, keeping his aim on Finn.

"Enough," Blaine yelled, giving Puck a pointed look. "Look I'll explain everything but let's get out of this area first, ok? Sue and her pirates caught us as we were coming in and I'm sure she's sending out her men as we speak."

"Great," Puck groaned, bringing down his arrow once again. "I take it we're taking them to the hideout?"

"Yes," Blaine answered. He turned around to face the other boys. "Kurt are you okay to fly?"

"I think so," Kurt answered warily.

"Ok, follow us then. This place isn't a safe," Blaine said, and with that, he and Puck flew up into the air, leaving no choice but for the boys to follow.

* * *

"Becky, where's my drink! " Sue hollered from her desk.

"Coming, Captain," Becky called, making her way past the main deck, carrying a large tray of drinks. "Here you go, Captain! Your enema mix, just the way you like it." She carefully set the drink down in front of Sue, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Sue took the drink greedily, chugging down the scalding hot liquid before slamming the cup down on the table splattering the remaining liquid everywhere. "Blast that Peter Pan," she bellowed," that flying pansy was mocking us today."

"Now, now Captain, you almost had him," Beck assured her, frantically cleaning up the mess Sue made with a rag. "Next time you'll get him for sure."

"He brought visitors to the island," Sue said ignoring Becky. "Three boys."

"Maybe Peter is bringing in new recruits," Becky suggested, wiping down the floor.

Sue frowned for a moment before absently waving hand in dismissal. "No, if they were potential Lost Boys they would only have the clothes on their backs; these boys had backpacks."

"That's odd, Captain. Peter hasn't brought anyone to the island in years," Becky said.

"Yes, indeed." Sue whispered narrowing her eyes in thought. She looked down at the giant map of Never Land sprawled out on the table. "If I could just find his hideout, I'd trap him and his poor excuse of a crew, until they gave us the location of the treasure," she sighed in frustration. "But where are they?"

"Mermaid Lagoon?" Becky offered, polishing Sue's golden trophies. They were her current pride and joy, seized on their latest Pirate raid.

"No," Sue huffed. "The mermaids won't give Pan up. We also can't afford to lose anymore men to those grimy fish."

"Cannibal Cove?"

"Searched every inch," Sue answered crossing off the location on the map with her finger.

"What about the mountain ranges?" Becky suggested.

"No," Sue answered turning around from the table to glance up towards the mountains, "that's Indian territory …" She paused for a moment before her eyes widen in realization. "But wait," she smiled, returning back to her map on the table, "Those Indians know this island better than we do."

Becky looked up at her with a confused expression, afraid to ask her what she was talking about. "Tiger Lily," Sue grinned. "The Chief's daughter, she will know where Pan is hiding."

"But will she talk, Captain?" Becky questioned, knowing the princess of the tribe was said to have a crush on Peter Pan.

"Oh a little persuasion may be in order," Sue smirked rolling up the map, pausing when she heard a faint sound in the distance.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Becky paused when she heard the sound coming closer to the ship, sending Sue a worried glance.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Becky …" Sue sighed in annoyance, sitting down at table, rubbing her temples.

"I'm on it, Captain!" Becky said, scrambling over to the side of the ship. Looking down she spotted the crocodile monster surfacing from the water, baring its sharp teeth.

"Shoo now, shoo!" Becky called, waving the crocodile away. "There will be no handouts today. Shoo before the Captain decides to turn you into a new pair of boots!" As if understanding what she was saying, the crocodile merely growled in annoyance before slowing swimming away.

Beck returned her attention back to Sue when she called for her. "Becky, round up a group of men and send them out to capture Tiger Lily."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Becky answered, rushing towards the main deck to gather up the men.

Sue turned around to look over the main land, "Well, it looks like I've got you now Pan," she whispered with an evil grin.

* * *

**Long Authors Note: **I'm baaack! I want to apologize for the long hiatus. I caught a horrible case of writer's block for a bit and that was followed by a lack of movitvation. Then Klaine broke up and I found it hard to write. I'm truly sorry for the delay, but know that this story has not been abandoned. I have a bunch of ideas for this fic! Chapter 6 is already in the works!

Special thanks to my awesome beta, Danicadaisy. She has so kindly been checking in on the status this story during this hiatus and gave me a ton of help on this chapter. It was a hot mess when I sent her the first draft and she helped me get it in shape!

Another thanks goes out to Picking-Violets who read, reviewed and recommended my little story to her readers! I love her stories and the fact that she took the time to read mine ... I hope I don't disappoint!

Last but not least, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review and add this story to your alerts. It really means the world to me that you keeping coming back!

Also, I'm on tumblr. So if you want to chat or kindly check on the status of this fic you can find me on there as: **reading-in-heels**

**Happy Holidays! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Lost Boys**

As they flew deeper into the forest, Kurt began to feel nervous. If it weren't for the sunlight peeking through the trees, Kurt doubted he would have been able to see his hands stretched out in front of him.

"Where are they taking us?" Finn whispered flying up beside Kurt.

"He said their hideout, but I don't remember it being this deep in the forest," Kurt answered, glancing over at Blaine and Puck, who were quietly speaking to each other as well.

"Didn't you say their hideout overlooked Never Land?" Rory asked, flying beside Finn.

"That's what my mom said," Kurt replied.

"We're almost there," Blaine called over his shoulder, as if sensing their uneasiness.

"Alright, listen." Finn whispered, glancing ahead to make sure Blaine and Puck wouldn't hear him. "When we get there, we all stick together okay? If we need to escape or something we need to make sure we leave this place together."

"Okay," Rory whispered. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"You can't be serious," Kurt whispered in disbelief. He looked ahead at Blaine and caught the other boy glancing at him. Their eyes met for a moment and Blaine smiled at him. Kurt smiled back shyly before Blaine turned his attention back to Puck. Kurt thought for a moment. There was no reason to be afraid of him was there? Blaine had saved his life after all.

"Kurt, honestly, how well do you know Peter Pan?" Finn whispered. "How do you know he didn't bring us here to add us to his clan of Lost Boys?"

"He wouldn't do that," Kurt snapped quietly. "My mother would have said something. She didn't warn me about anything other than the pirates. I know we can trust him." Kurt said firmly. Before Finn could reply, they landed in the middle of a small deserted area in the forest. Looking up, Kurt was thankful to find a patch of sky that wasn't covered by trees.

"Here we are kids! Home, sweet home!" Puck said sarcastically, walking over to an old abandoned tree. It was quite large and slumped over pitifully; its branches almost bare except for a few sparse leaves here and there. Puck walked behind the trunk of the tree and pushed away some old ivy that revealed a hidden door. He paused just before opening it, pulling out a small knife and turning to the boys. "This secret hideout isn't a joke. If you are caught by pirates, you don't know this place exists, got it?" He pointed his knife to each boy for good measure. The boys quickly nodded their heads in reply.

"Just open the door, Puck," Blaine said huffing in annoyance. He turned to Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be safe here, I promise," he assured. Kurt nodded his head, giving him a small smile. Puck only rolled his eyes as he opened the door and led the boys down a flight of stairs, and into a rather large living room of sorts.

"This is your hideout?" Rory asked in awe. The inside of the hideout looked much like a normal living room. A giant flat screen TV hung on the wall and was centered between two large bookshelves, which were filled to the brim with books. Below the TV was an old dresser that had been converted into shelving. It held a DVD player, WII, X-Box and PS3 consoles. Across from the entertainment area were two large comfy couches that looked like they could fit a large family on them.

"Yup! Welcome to our humble abode," Puck replied, placing his bow and arrows in the entryway closet. He moved to make his way over to the kitchen but stopped short when he caught Finn eyeing his abandoned weapons. "Don't even think about it, Big Bird," He warned, walking over to lock the door. Finn attempted to stare Puck down, but was interrupted when the sounds of footsteps could be heard coming their way.

A pack of boys came charging around the corner. Panicking, Finn pulled an umbrella from his backpack and opened it up to use it as a barrier while pulling Kurt and Rory behind him. The boys running stopped in their track, startled. "I can't believe you actually brought this with you!" Kurt hissed, sandwiched Finn and Rory.

"Um, dude, I think that's bad luck," a voice said, trying not to laugh. Kurt peeked out from the umbrella to see a blonde haired boy with pouty lips pointing to the umbrella.

"Who are these guys?" Finn growled, thrusting the umbrella forward. Before them were about 6 boys all dress similarly in the same ridiculous animal print getup as Puck. Instead of backing up, the boys only looked at Blaine and Puck in confusion.

"Lost Boys," Kurt answered softly, stepping out from behind the umbrella. "Oh my gosh, you're the Lost Boys!" His eyes grew with excitement.

"Kurt?" A boy in a wheelchair asked. The other boys moved out of the way as the boy wheeled himself closer to Kurt. He stared at Kurt for a moment before smiling and extending his hand in greeting. "I'm Artie. I am a Lost Boy and I was also a friend of your mother's. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Artie," Kurt replied shaking his hand. He turned to Finn and Rory gesturing for them to come over. "These are my … um … stepbrothers, Finn and Rory."

"It's nice to meet you both," Artie greeted kindly. He turned around in his chair to introduce the other boys standing behind him. "This is Sam, Mike, Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David." Each of the boys waved their hand in greeting when their name was called and smiled politely.

"Wow, you guys are so cool!" Rory exclaimed walking up to shake Artie's hand. "I'm your biggest fan."

Puck snorted a laugh and Blaine glared at him in warning. He then turned his attention to the Lost Boys, "Hey boys, Kurt, Finn and Rory are going to stay with us for a bit. Is that okay?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun! We haven't had visitors in forever!" Jeff said excitedly as he and Nick walked over and plopped down on one of the couches.

"We can take you guys hunting and introduce you to the mermaids!" Mike added, following the boys to the couch. "The girls love it when Blaine brings new people to the island."

"Come sit down," Wes offered as he and Sam brought over chairs for the boys to sit on from the dining room.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Puck asked angrily. "Commander in Chief here has a lot of explaining do," he said, pointing to Blaine. "He broke a cardinal rule … of his own I might add, and no one is upset about this?"

The boys stopped what they were doing to stare at Puck in confusion. "But … it's Kurt," Wes said, taking a seat next to Mike on the couch.

"Why is _me _being here such a big thing?" Kurt asked curiously, arching his brown at Blaine.

"Because we all vote on who _we_ bring to the island," Puck answered, gesturing to himself the boys on the couch. He narrowed his eyes at Kurt and Kurt couldn't help but instinctively take a few steps back into Finn. Puck reminded him of the bullies he often encountered at school. Finn immediately stepped in front of him ready to take on Puck.

Blaine noticed the uneasiness in Kurt's body language and quickly stepped in to prevent the two boys from killing each other. "Perhaps," Blaine began calmly, holding his hands out between the two boys, "I should explain everything."

"Yes, perhaps," Puck repeated sarcastically. Blaine shot him another glare before turning his attention back to Kurt and his stepbrothers. "Why don't you guys sit down," he said softly. The three boys cautiously sat down in the chairs provided for them, as the remainder of the boys settled down on the couches. Kurt had to hold back a smile at the sight of them – six boys sitting snugly side-by-side so they all could fit.

"Why don't you start with why everyone calls you Blaine? I thought your name was Peter," Finn asked Blaine, avoiding Puck's glare.

"Everyone knows me as Peter Pan … but my real name is Blaine," the boy answered. "Why I use two different names is a completely different story and I promise I'll tell you later, but right now I want to make sure we're all on the same page." Blaine then proceeded to explain the story of how he and Tinker Bell ended up at Kurt's house looking for his shadow and how Kurt discovered him when Finn and Rory barged in thinking he was a robber. He went on to explain their journey to Never Land and how Sue spotted them when they first arrived.

"Where's is Tinker Bell?" Nick asked, searching the room for any sign of the fairy.

"I banished her from the island for a bit when I found out she left Kurt and the boys behind while I was distracting Sue," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"You _banished_ Tink?" Jeff gasped. "Blaine, don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"She was supposed to be looking out for them and look what happened to Kurt when he went looking for her," Blaine objected, pointing to the blooming bruise on Kurt's arm.

"It was an honest mistake, Blaine. Kurt's okay and everyone is safe from Sue, I hardly think this incident is worth banishing Tinker Bell from the island," Artie interjected.

Before Blaine could argue, Kurt stood up from his seat, shaking his head in confusion. "Who is Sue? Was she the one who was shooting those cannons at us? What happened to Hook?" He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at Blaine, expecting some answers.

"Oh this is a fun story," Puck smirked, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head. "Listen here Princess, there is no more Hook, only Sue – Captain Sue to be exact."

"She took over the ship?" Kurt asked in shock. He looked over to the Lost Boys who only shrugged their shoulders in answer. "What happened to Hook?" he asked, directing his question to Puck.

"A few years ago, Hook and his men sailed off to a new mainland in search of new treasure. During that time, Hook met and fell in love with Sue. He returned with her to Never Land and things were quiet for a while until the mermaids started causing trouble." Puck explained, pulling out his pocketknife and absently twirling his between his fingers. Rory gulped with fear.

"Word on the island is Sue caught Hook having an affair with one of the mermaids. She turned his men against him, killed him and Smee off and tossed their bodies overboard so the crocodile could finish them off," Artie continued. The other boys sat quietly on the couches, giving him their full attention.

"The pirates elected her to be their new Captain and she's been reigning ever since. She's after the same treasure Hook was after, only she seems to stop at nothing to get her hands on it. She knows we have it and she tried to coax the mermaids into telling her where our hideout is, but they refused. So, she bombed their lagoon and nearly wiped out the entire population. King Triton moved his colony off the island and now only a few remain," Blaine finished. He searched Kurt's face for any sign of frustration, knowing this was a lot of information for the boy to take in.

"My mom … she never mentioned this in her stories. Was this all happening when she was here?" Kurt asked shaking his head. When no one answered right away he looked around the room, only to be met with sad smiles.

Blaine quickly walked over to Kurt and took the other boy's hand in his. "I know this is a lot to take in Kurt, but I promise I will answer all of your questions while you are here. I know your mother told you everything she knew about Never Land, but a lot has changed since then."

Kurt nodded mutely and offered a small smile. Blaine was taken aback by the emotion he could see in Kurt's eyes. Only a few moments before, they were an incredible shade of blue, shinning like the stars in the sky. But now they looked pained, and had changed into a dull shade of gray. That change in color no doubt was a trait Kurt had inherited from his mother.

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly. He glanced over to Finn and Rory, who were chatting with the other boys. "Thank you for bringing me here, it means a lot to me that you did. It was my mother's dream for me."

"I know," Blaine said, gently brushing a stray hair out of Kurt's eyes. Kurt tilted his head down trying to conceal the blush growing in his cheeks.

"Well, now that we're done with that, how about some dinner? Godzilla over here looks like he's ready to eat us all," Puck smirked, pointing his thumb at Finn. The Lost Boys quickly jumped up in agreement and piled into the kitchen with Rory and Finn to finish up dinner.

"I can help with dinner if you need it," Kurt offered. He stood up from his chair only to wince in pain. "Ouch," he whispered, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey, Kurt, why don't you sit back down and let me take a look at your arm," Artie offered, eyeing the dark bruise on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, it's okay," Kurt said, waving it off. "I'm fine. It's just a …" he was cut off when a pair of hands gently pulled him backwards towards the chair.

"Let Artie take a look," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he gently sat the other boy down. He smiled as Kurt only nodded his head his reply when Blaine proceeded to roll up the sleeve of his shirt.

Artie wheeled his way up next to Kurt and carefully inspected his arm. "Hmm … I'll just clean up the wound and use some ice to help the swelling go down. Blaine, could you please grab an ice pack from the freezer?"

"You got it!" Blaine said smiling, giving a salute before making his way into the kitchen.

Artie chuckled before returning his attention back to Kurt. "I'm just going to put some antiseptic on this and it should be as good a new," he said pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Kurt gritted his teeth when Artie carefully applied the ointment. "Sorry," Artie apologized, pulling out some gauze wrap from a first aid kit.

"It's okay," Kurt said softly with a small smile. He glanced over the kitchen hoping to take his mind off the pain. Sam was talking to Mike in a voice that sounded a lot like Sean Connery. Mike laughed at the impersonation while he slowly stirred the alfredo sauce in one pot and the pasta in another. Across from them, Wes pulled out two large trays of breadsticks fresh out of the oven, while David sliced cucumbers into a large salad bowl.

Kurt watched in fascination as Blaine tried to make his way back to him with the ice pack, only to be stopped by the boys, asking him to try what each had prepared. Blaine would take a small bite of each plate and hum in appreciation, as if knowing they needed his seal of approval. Each of the boys smiled with praise and prepared to move their dish over to the dining table.

"My mom was right," Kurt said quietly, "You guys really are one big family." He watched as Puck plucked a cherry tomato from the salad, tossed it in the air and caught it with his mouth. Blaine playfully smacked the back of his head, causing him to jump in surprise. The entire kitchen erupted with howls of laughter.

"Of course," Artie smiled, taping the bandage in place. "Alright, a good meal and some rest should have you good as new."

"Dinner is almost ready," Blaine said, returning to his seat next to Kurt. He stretched his arm to rest behind the seat of Kurt's chair and handed him the ice pack.

"Thank you," Kurt said accepting the ice pack. He glanced up to catch the smile Blaine gave him and smiled shyly in return.

"Kurt are you okay?" Finn asked from his seat at the dinner table, eyeing Blaine warily. Kurt nodded his head mutely, noticing when Blaine pulled back his arm to set his hands in lap. Artie rolled his eyes with a small smirk and wheeled himself into the kitchen.

Kurt followed suit, holding the ice pack up to his arm. "Can I help with anything?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Naw, the boys have everything under control, Princess." Puck answered, filling cups with a large pitcher of ice water.

Kurt frowned. He didn't like that nickname – especially since it was one that his bullies called him constantly at school. But, before he could snap at Puck for calling him the name, Blaine was gently pulling him towards the dining room where Jeff and Nick were setting the table.

Finn tried to grab the seat next to Kurt but Puck beat him to it instead. "I don't think so, Big Bird." Puck growled. The two boys glared at each other for a moment before a fearful Rory pulled Finn to sit next to him across from Kurt. The other boys quickly made their way to the table; bring the dinner they prepared and sat down.

"Wow. This is amazing," Rory said, a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting dinner to be quite so extravagant.

"What were you expecting, Rory? Rabbit stew and berries?" Puck laughed, filling up his plate with fettuccine.

"N-No, that's – that's not what I meant," Rory sputtered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Puck, stop messing with him," Blaine snapped. "Don't pay any attention to Puck, okay?" he called to Rory, offering the fearful boy a warm smile. Rory nodded his head in reply, taking a small bite of his salad.

"Well, we're not barbarians," Puck grumbled before shoving a large helping of fettuccine in his mouth.

"Just you, Puck!" Sam snickered, the table exploding with laughter once again. Rory visibly relaxed.

"Ha. Ha." Puck said sarcastically with a mouth full of food. The boys ignored him, instead breaking off into in their own conversations while enjoying their meals.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and noticed that he had hardly touched his plate. The other boy looked slightly dazed as he watched the Lost Boys interact around him. Blaine wiped his mouth with his napkin and scooted his chair closer to lean in. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kurt said shaking his head and coming out of his trance to look at him directly. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." Blaine looked at him pointedly, knowing he wasn't telling the truth. Kurt sighed and looked down, picking absently at his silverware. "It's just … this feels like a dream. I feel like any moment now I'm going to wake up and be in my bed." He said, glancing over at the boys, who were laughing at another one of Sam's impersonations.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine said, reaching over to take Kurt's hand in his. Kurt glanced up at him, his heart skipping a beat when Blaine soothingly rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand. "This is real, Kurt. I'm real. Never Land is real," Blaine smiled with reassurance, his warm hazel eyes glowing in the candle light. "I promise you this isn't a dream. Tomorrow we'll go out and explore the island and you'll see it for yourself. The adventure has yet to begin, Kurt."

Kurt was quiet for a moment before he smiled widely. "Well my mom did promise that I would have a grand adventure," he said, bumping his shoulder playfully against Blaine's.

"You will. I promise," Blaine said grinning widely.

Finn sat fuming in his seat from across the table. Blaine's hands were practically all over his brother, and Kurt didn't seem to mind it one bit. From the pink blush on his brother's cheeks, Finn would have thought he was actually enjoying all the attention Blaine was giving him. He decided to stay close to Kurt at all times while they were here. There was no telling what Blaine's intentions were … even if he was Peter Pan.

"So, you guys sure live the sweet life for being islanders and all," Kurt smirked, gesturing to the living room.

"Yeah, about that," Blaine chuckled, reaching for his glass of water. He took a small sip before setting his glass down and leaning back in his chair. "Well, for the most part, we live off the island." Kurt gave him a skeptical look and Blaine laughed. "The Indians taught us how to hunt and gather most of the food we eat, and the mermaids provide us with tons of seafood."

"But fettuccine Alfredo?" Kurt questioned, gesturing to his plate. "While this meal is delicious, I highly doubt you guys make this whole thing from scratch."

"No, we didn't," Blaine admitted. "Every now and then, I take the boys back home and we stock up on things to bring back to the island. At first it was just basic necessities and food, but over the years … the boys discovered new things and it was hard to say no to them."

"Oh my God, we had to beg him to get us the Xbox and PS3!" Sam exclaimed from further down the table. Kurt turned around to find most of the Lost Boys were listening in on their conversation. The boys each started talking over each other, explaining how they got Blaine to agree to video games, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them.

"So how did all of you end up on the island?" Finn blurted out. He immediately regretted his question when the chatter came to a silence.

"Finn!" Kurt hissed from across the table. If looks could kill, Finn was positive Kurt was sending him a death glare.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Finn apologized. He looked around the table to find all on were on him. "You don't have to answer that." He said slumping in his seat.

"Yes, please just ignore him," Kurt said waving his hand dismissively towards Finn. "He's always sticking his foot in his mouth." He scooped up a large serving of fettuccine from his plate and shoved it in his mouth.

Blaine chuckled softly at Kurt, but quickly stopped himself when he noticed all eyes were on him. He quickly cleared his throat and turned his attention to address Finn. "It's okay Finn. You just caught us off guard, that's all." He said.

"Yeah," Puck sneered. "No one has ever had the balls to ask that question." Kurt winced at the sound of his voice and leaned back in his seat, as if half expecting Puck to throw a blow at him.

"I'm sorry," Finn backpedaled again, looking directly at Puck. "I didn't mean anything by it … I was just … curious." He glanced over at Rory who remained stock still in his seat, his eyes darting back and forth between Finn and Puck.

"For most of us, coming here was like finding a safe haven from the real world," Artie said quietly, breaking the silence. "If it weren't for Blaine and Tinker Bell … I don't know where most of us would be right now."

"I was homeless for years," Sam said, looking at Finn. "My parent's made some bad investments and we lost everything. We were living in hotels and shelters while my parents tried to get steady jobs, but nothing seemed to stick and eventually we were living under a bridge." He was quiet for a moment as if trying to compose himself. "I had two younger siblings and um …" his voice broke slightly and he quickly wiped away a single tear, "My parents were never same after we lost them. I ended up going off on my own. I was pretty much starving when Blaine found me and brought me here." He said giving Blaine a grateful smile.

Mike quickly put his arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled him in for side hug. Sam smiled and wrapped his other arm around Mike's waist. "My parents wanted me to go to law school," Mike sighed, looking around the table. "When I told them I wanted to go to dance school instead … they disowned me," he said shrugging.

"I was on the streets like Sam," David spoke up next from his seat. "My parents died when I was younger and I was in foster care for the longest time until I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Same here," Wes said, sitting next him. "I came from an abusive home and one night I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. I don't know where I'd be right now if Blaine and Tink hadn't found me … probably dead." He answered solemnly.

Finn and Rory sat there in complete shock, trying to comprehend everything the boys were saying. Kurt turned to Blaine in disbelief, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe everything these boys had suffered through, it suddenly made his problems less important. At least back home, he had his family - and even Rory. But these boys, they had no one to look for them. Blaine took his hand in his once again and squeezed it, smiling sadly.

"We were orphans," Jeff explained, gesturing to himself and Nick. "A few years before we were set to fall out of the system, a family came in wanting to adopt me." He looked over at Nick who was staring intently at his plate.

"You didn't go with them?" Rory asked quietly, speaking up for the first time. Both boys stared up at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not," Jeff scoffed, reaching over to hang his arm around Nick's neck. "He's my best friend. I wasn't going to leave him behind."

Nick smiled at his friend and gave him a pat on the back. "We knew stories about Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. So we ran away to an old abandoned building and set up this big trap for Blaine and Tink to walk into, hoping they would take us to Never Land," he explained. The entire table broke out with giggles and snickers. Blaine groaned and hung his head in his hands.

"What's he talking about?" Kurt sniffled, rubbing his tear stained cheeks.

Blaine chuckled and sighed heavily before answering. "Well, double trouble over here basically lured me and Tinker Bell to their hideout and then proceeded to blackmail us into taking them here. Very clever if I do say so myself." He smiled at the boys.

"Oh my gosh! Y-you should have seen it, Kurt," Jeff laughed, trying to catch his breath. "We had him dangling from a net for over four hours before he agreed to take us with him to Never Land!" The table roared with laughter as the boys practically doubled over in their seats.

"No way," Kurt laughed, holding onto his side from laughing so hard. He looked over at Blaine who smiled wickedly at the others laughing at him.

"Yes, way," Jeff said, "and we have the pictures to prove it!" He doubled over once again in a fit of laughter.

"Yes, well needless to say, I couldn't leave them there after all the trouble they went through to catch me. So I brought them to Never Land and they've been little terrors ever since," Blaine said smirking at the two boys beaming proudly, as the others continued laughing.

Dinner continued on in a lighthearted matter, with each of the Lost Boys reminiscing about their favorite Peter Pan tales; most of which Kurt remembered from the stories his mother told him as a child. And oddly enough, the Lost Boys were fascinated with Rory and his journey from Ireland. Kurt was certain they would adopt him on the spot.

"Alright boys, I'd say it's been a long day. How about we call it a night and get some sleep. We'll take Kurt, Finn and Rory on a tour of the island tomorrow," Blaine said standing up and collecting his and Kurt's empty plates. The others agreed and quickly set to clear the table. Blaine quickly emptied their plates in the kitchen and returned to pull Kurt into the living room. "I have some business to take care of with Tink, but Puck will show you guys to your rooms, okay?" he whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Um … I don't think he likes us," Kurt said staring over at Puck hesitantly. He wasn't really comfortable with being left alone with the Mohawk haired boy.

"Relax," Blaine said, rubbing his shoulders gently. "Puck isn't mad at you, he mad at me. He won't hurt you, I promise."

"Okay," Kurt said softly. Blaine squeezed his hand before taking off in search of Tink.

"Alright ladies, let's get you settled in," Puck smirked, leaving the Lost Boys to finish up in the kitchen. Kurt and his brother's said their goodnights to the boys and followed Puck down another flight of stairs. They walked in silence as Puck led them down a narrow hallway with doors on each side of walls.

"Alright … Big Bird you're rooming with Lucky Charms here." Puck said opening the door to one room. "Princess, you're in this room," Puck said, pointing to the door across from them

"No," Finn said firmly, "Kurt stays with us."

"There are only two beds in each room," Puck explained in annoyance.

"Then I'll sleep on the floor," Finn said, standing up against the other boy, towering over him.

"Are you trying to scare me? Because it's not working," Puck laughed, getting in Finn's face.

"It's okay, I'll take the room," Kurt stepped in, trying to diffuse another argument. He moved to open his bedroom door when Finn grabbed his arm firmly. "Kurt –," began, glaring at Puck.

"I'll be fine," Kurt assured, peeling his arm out of his brother's grasp. "I'll come say goodnight once I'm settled in." Finn hesitated for a moment but nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad we got that settled," Puck said, slapping his hand on Finn's back. "I'll have my eye on you, so don't try any funny business," he warned before walking back up the stairs.

The boys quickly showered and changed before Kurt assured Finn one last time that he would be okay for the night. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, his mind thinking back to the day's events – flying to Never Land, meeting the Lost Boys and Blaine.

_Blaine_.

He smiled at the thought of the curly head boy. He was even more breathtaking in person and seemed to have a complete lack of understanding when it came to Kurt's personal space. He lost himself in thought, remembering the warmth of Blaine's hand in his own, and the shivers that rolled down his spine every time the other boy leaned in to whisper in his ear.

He opened his eyes and his smile slowly disappeared. He stared up to the ceiling, wishing he could see the stars in the night sky instead. Sighing deeply, he rolled over to his side and snuggled deeper into the blankets, trying to avoid the sinking feeling of loneliness.

Sure, Blaine was a bit handsy today, but Kurt knew that really didn't mean anything. At most, he was just being friendly. Despite having no problem with the other boy invading his personal space, Kurt knew he couldn't assume Blaine had feelings for him. He just met the guy for goodness sake, who knew if he was actually gay.

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. He remembered the conversation he had with his father not long ago. His father told him that his time would come when he would find someone to walk hand in hand with as he pleased. But, until then, he would have to face the world on his own with head his held high.

He was tired of being alone.

He wanted someone to love him.

He huffed in frustration, mentally telling himself to snap out it. Now was not the time to think about such things. For now, his focus should be here in the present. Tomorrow Blaine and the boys promised to show him around the island. He couldn't wait. Despite what he told himself, the thought of seeing Blaine again tomorrow gave him butterflies in his stomach. He finally fell into a deep sleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm posting this a bit later than promised. Technical difficulties (AKA my computer deleting this entire chapter) set me back a bit.

Special thanks as always to Danicadaisy for her beta skills. I don't know what I'd do without her! And, to all you who took the time to alert, favorite and leave sweet reviews! Thank you so much! I'm working on writing a little bit every day so updates wont take as long.

Also, I have a new story posted! It's called _Bright Lights, Big City_. It's basically a couple of one shots of Kurt and Blaine's first year in New York City. This is my AU version of what season 5 should be. It will also feature Furt (and my personal favorite) the Anderbrothers! Please check it out and let me know what you think!

**Tumblr: Readinginheels**


End file.
